


make you feel my love

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, they're so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Kyungsoo appreciates the little things in their relationship.





	make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> kind of inspired by bbh's recent instalive where ksoo made his special appearance and bbh revealed ksoo bought him a screen protector and offered to put it on for him :') why are baeksoo so whipped for each other!!! i love them mom
> 
> title is from adele's song because i'm not creative enough

“Are you sure you won’t join us for karaoke anymore?” Minseok asks for the fifth time that night, “Everything is on me, including the booze!”

Kyungsoo smiles politely. His mind strays to the text he received in the middle of their team dinner earlier. _Come home early, I made ramen ^^,_ it said. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to comply, tied up by the prior commitment he made to his co-workers and boss.

“Thank you, hyung, but I’m afraid I need to go soon.”

Minseok sighs. Jongdae knocks a light fist on his chest and whines. “Come on, Kyungsoo. You’re no fun!”

Still smiling, he mumbles his apologies with a bow. He’s genuinely sorry; he knew how much his co-workers were looking forward to this special night — it’s not everyday that their team gets the chance to hang out outside of work — but he’s already made a promise at home. That, aside from the fact that he’s also exhausted and is longing to reunite with the soft sheets of his bed along with the warm embrace of a certain someone.

Junmyeon slings an arm around his shoulders, clapping him slightly on the arm. “I think Kyungsoo is already tired, guys,” He says this with a knowing smile, and Kyungsoo remembers why he’s always been thankful in having Junmyeon as a friend, “Let him go home.”

Minseok sighs again, but he’s smiling now. “Alright. We won’t hold you any longer. Go ahead and take care on your way. The roads are extra slippery.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

Kyungsoo bows deeply again and bids his co-workers goodbye, watches their retreating backs disappear before he turns around to the opposite direction to walk back to his car.

He retrieves his phone out of his pocket. He sags down when he sees the time. It’s nearly midnight, way past dinner time. He genuinely feels bad about missing dinner at home, but even more so when his boyfriend cooked for him. He drafts an apology as a response to the text he received before when his phone buzzes.

_Am I cute?_

Preceding the text message is a picture of Baekhyun making a kissy face, his round gold-rimmed glasses worn askew again to hang lowly on his nose. Giggling, Kyungsoo runs a thumb over Baekhyun’s face in the picture. He sets it as his lock screen wallpaper before he dials Baekhyun’s number.

“Do you want anything?” He asks, looking around. His feet have taken him to the supermarket of the mall now, which he conveniently passes on his way to the parking lot. His eyes land on the inviting display of cakes in the bakery section. “Cheesecakes?”

“You didn’t answer my question!” Baekhyun whines. Kyungsoo laughs; he can imagine Baekhyun’s pout on the other end of the line. “Hmm, how about a strawberry cheesecake? Do they have that?”

Kyungsoo finds the strawberry cheesecake on the topmost shelf. He mouths at the cashier to give him one slice. “Anything else?”

“I think that’s all, I’m still full. Are you on your way home now?”

Kyungsoo puts down his suitcase while he fishes out a few bills from his wallet to pay for the cake. The cashier hands him his purchase with a warm smile, and Kyungsoo makes it a point to return it before he resumes his walk.

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, “See you!”

“Baekhyun-ah?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re cute.”

  
  
The lights are still on when Kyungsoo arrives home. There’s the hushed sound of the tv which he could hear even from the hallway. Usually, Baekhyun would be greeting him by now like an excited puppy the moment he came through the door, Kyungsoo notes, as he sets his shoes aside and hangs his coat. But as he walks inside, Baekhyun still doesn’t show any acknowledgment of his arrival.

Kyungsoo discovers why when he gets to the living room. He finds Baekhyun asleep on the couch, his cheek pressed against the headboard. His face looks so serene with the way his hair falls on his forehead and his mouth hangs slightly open as he snores. He’s too cute. Kyungsoo remembers why he’s always eager to come home right away after work.

Baekhyun is facing the window on the right side of their living room, Kyungsoo notes with interest, which has its blinds pulled up. It gives him the perfect view of the streets and their small garage, now covered in snow. Kyungsoo feels warm when he realizes Baekhyun fell asleep while waiting for him.

He brushes away Baekhyun’s fringe and presses a light kiss on his forehead. Baekhyun stirs. Kyungsoo does the same on his lips, and Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open.

“Have you already eaten?” Kyungsoo asks, sits in front of Baekhyun. He runs a finger on Baekhyun’s cheek, tracing his face.

“I should be the one asking you that,” Baekhyun says in the middle of a yawn. He straightens up, scratches his belly absentmindedly as he glances at the wall clock. Kyungsoo notices he still hasn’t changed from the knitted sweater he was wearing this morning. “I cooked you ramen.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He cups the back of Baekhyun’s neck and kisses him softly on the mouth again, smiles when Baekhyun kisses him back, “I forgot to tell you I had a company dinner tonight.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” Baekhyun assures, “We could reheat it for breakfast. And I’m not sure if my cooking is delicious,” He laughs, “I don’t know if it’ll pass your chef standards.”

“Who are you calling a chef?” Kyungsoo laughs too. He takes Baekhyun’s hand in between his palms, rubs it when he discovers how cold it feels. He wonders how long Baekhyun has been sleeping on the couch without any blanket to cover him. “I’m sure I’ll like it because you cooked it for me.”

Baekhyun snorts. “Really?”  

“Really.”

“I bought your cake by the way,” He hands the paper bag to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun takes a peek inside, smiles, and kisses him on the cheek. “Thank you.” Stretching his arms over his head, he lets out another yawn. “I’ll eat it tomorrow. For now, I just want to wash up and sleep. Bathe with me?”

Kyungsoo stands up and offers his hands. Baekhyun takes them, letting Kyungsoo help him rise to his feet. He slings an arm around Baekhyun’s waist as they make their way to the bathroom, and Baekhyun returns the gesture, but his hand travels further south and pinches him on the ass. Kyungsoo retaliates by slapping him on the ass. Baekhyun just laughs.

Kyungsoo starts to undress but gets stopped midway when Baekhyun grabs him by the collar of his shirt and starts to kiss him deeply. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches, his hands finding purchase on the seams of Baekhyun’s sweater, and before long he’s peeling the garment off Baekhyun, with the other raising his hands above his head to help him. He does the same to Baekhyun’s undershirt, mouth not leaving Baekhyun’s. He only withdraws to let Baekhyun shimmy out of his sweatpants and underwear, and then he’s connecting their lips again, palm now running across the expanse of Baekhyun’s naked back.

Baekhyun is the first to pull apart. There’s an impish look on his face, his lips are curled into a smirk, and Kyungsoo wants to do nothing but to kiss him maybe once, twice, thrice and beyond. He’ll never get enough of him.

“I thought you’ve already eaten,” Baekhyun unbuttons his shirt and slides it off his arms, “Why do you still seem so hungry, then?”

“I’m not,” He whispers, watching Baekhyun’s fingers work on his pants. The button pops open easily and he takes it from there, letting his slacks and underwear join Baekhyun’s clothing on the floor. “It’s just,” He caves in and presses a wet kiss on the center of Baekhyun’s lips again, “Your lips are so inviting.”

Baekhyun laughs, poking the tip of his nose. “You just missed me, you mean.” Kyungsoo doesn’t tell him otherwise.

He gathers their clothes and dumps them properly on the hamper before he slides the door open to the washing area, where he finds Baekhyun already showering.

Kyungsoo joins him, sighing in satisfaction when the warm water hits his skin. After washing his own hair, he grabs Baekhyun by the shoulders to turn him around and his boyfriend follows in silence, letting Kyungsoo rinse the suds off his head. Kyungsoo grabs the body wash, squirts a gollop on the shower sponge, and scrubs Baekhyun’s back with it. Baekhyun hums softly and rolls his shoulder blades every now and then.

“Have I ever told you just how much I love you?” Baekhyun asks while Kyungsoo rinses him. Baekhyun soaps him up in return.

“You say that every time we shower together, which is every day,” Kyungsoo replies, unable to fight back a smirk.

“It helps us save water,” Baekhyun reasons. Kyungsoo snorts. They both know cost-cutting on their water bill is the least of their priorities whenever they shower together. He can’t recall when exactly it started, but he knows he’s been helping Baekhyun scrub his back rinse for as long as he has started living with him, and it has been that way ever since.

“I’m telling it to you again, just in case,” Baekhyun says, his hand sliding on Kyungsoo’s wet arm. “I won’t tire of telling it to you every day, so you don’t forget.”

Now done with washing their bodies, Kyungsoo unrolls the cover of the tub. He tests the water with his palm — the water is warm just the way he likes it. A glance at the thermometer tells him the water temperature is set at 38 degrees. Baekhyun has probably prepared the bathtub after dinner but waited for him to come home first, and the thought makes his heart clench a little.

The warm water embraces his skin nicely when he submerges into it, his muscles relaxing instantly after his body adjusts to the temperature. Baekhyun joins him shortly in the tub, his added weight making the water overflow a little and spill on the floor.

Their bathtub is just average in size. The space is cramped to accommodate two grown adults at the same time but they manage to make themselves fit, with Baekhyun sitting in front of Kyungsoo, his back pressed flush against his chest.

Kyungsoo massages Baekhyun’s scalp, letting his fingers thread through the wet strands. He smiles when Baekhyun hums in satisfaction; he knows how much his boyfriend loves it when he does this.

“Why do you think I’d forget that you love me?” Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder. “You’re so busy these days.”

“And you’d think that will make me forget?” Kyungsoo says. It’s not like him to be this open but he’s feeling warmer and more sentimental than usual, so he adds, “You make me feel loved all the time, Baekhyun.”

He means it. He feels it in every fiber of his being, in all the little things that Baekhyun does every day. Things he probably does out of muscle memory or out of habit, like making Kyungsoo breakfast and preparing him his lunch box when he wakes up first in the morning, even though he’s said many times before that cooking is not his favorite chore. Stuff like scolding Kyungsoo when he thinks he’s not dressed warmly enough for the day. Gestures like pinching Kyungsoo’s cheeks, patting him on the head, or even leaning on his shoulder when he’s tired. The kisses he shares with Kyungsoo without fail first thing after he wakes up, even if both of them are still reeking with morning breath.

Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo plenty of reasons to love him. Kyungsoo admits that prior to living together, he was afraid he might discover that they’re not actually compatible. But since they moved into the same house, he has only fallen for Baekhyun more each day.

Baekhyun turns around, drawing a distance so he can look at Kyungsoo properly. “Do I?”

“Yes, you’re so —” _Amazing_ is what Kyungsoo intends to say, but he stops when he notices the serious look on Baekhyun’s face. “Do you have any doubts?” He asks instead.

Baekhyun glances down, drawing a circle on the water with his finger. He reaches down and holds Kyungsoo’s hand under the water.

“It’s just that..you’re so kind and caring. Even when you’re tired from work, you still do these things for me. You take care of me really well,” Baekhyun rambles, “Have I ever done the same thing to you?”

Kyungsoo sighs. He scoots closer until his and Baekhyun’s knees are touching. He takes his hand out of Baekhyun’s grasp, strokes Baekhyun’s arms until he settles on cupping his boyfriend’s face with both hands.

“You do. Always,” He emphasizes. He can’t enumerate all the things that Baekhyun does for him, but he hopes Baekhyun knows he appreciates all of them. He strokes Baekhyun’s hair, then kisses him. Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun gazing at him fondly when he leans back, so he kisses him one more time on the corner of his mouth, right where his mole is, for good measure.

“You’re all I look forward to at the end of the day,” Kyungsoo says without any reservations, “At the start too.” And everything else in between.  

Baekhyun smiles at that. It’s funny how a simple smile could fill Kyungsoo with so much happiness and warmth but Baekhyun has always managed to make him feel like this even without knowing. “You look forward to seeing my cute face.”

“I do,” Kyungsoo confirms.

“You adore my cute ass.”

What can he say to that? Baekhyun _does_ have a cute ass. “I really do,” He answers with a laugh.

“You love me,” Baekhyun says, eyes bright and clear as he stares openly at Kyungsoo’s face. His cheeks are flushed pink along with his button nose, his lips curled in that smile that Kyungsoo loves so much.

Kyungsoo leans forward to kiss Baekhyun once again. “Very much,” he whispers on Baekhyun’s lips when he pulls back, pressing their foreheads together.

Baekhyun laughs and throws his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a warm embrace.


End file.
